Who is Jester?
by kikkie
Summary: My kitten has Amnesia squeal! Tim is going to middle school! Dick gets kidnapped! And Selina is pregnant! Poor Bruce, so much stress for one guy. r18 for lemon, kidnap, mind break and fighting. if you do not like then do not read! Enjoy the story and please leave a review but please no bad comments! Pairings: Bruce/Selina and Dick/Natasha. Also, new villain, Jester Joker sidekick!
1. Chapter 1

Kikkie: I AM BACK! With a long as chapter with **lemon** in it! So grab that popcorn and find a nice seat because we are back! You have been warned! Also this story takes three months after the last story.

ENJOY THE STORY

"Bruce! It's so hot!" Selina shouted as she waves her hand to her face. It was 80 degrees outside and the mansion air condition was broken, much to the Wayan family dismay. Dick and Tim were glaring at the repair man who crack was the only view of him they could see. Selina was in Bruce office sitting on the couch in front of his desk. The handsome business man was doing paper work, it was so hot that he took off his jacket and tie. His sweat was making his shirt see though, giving Selina a clear view of his abs. Selina didn't know if it was the heat or her own body making her feel hot in her lower regions but she knew one thing, she was horny! She was wearing a plain grey spaghetti strap dress that was tight on her body and stopped a couple of inches below her thighs. She also was wearing black flats. This was a dress that Selina was only allowed to wear this dress inside the house because Bruce was terrified that someone may kidnap her. Hey, Selina was hot!

"Bruce…" Selina said in a low seductive voice that gain the man attention. He looked up to his so called wife (Remember Selina is NOT Bruce's actually wife) and nearly got a boner from the sight he saw. A hot and sweaty Selina pulling down her straps to show off her strapless black laced bra that Bruce had bought her.

"Selina…what are you doing?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know Bruce…why don't help find me find out." She tells him before walking up to his desk then gently moved to him to sit on his lap. Bruce couldn't help but to grab her hip then gently press his lips against her, even in the scorching heat he still wanted her body but he knew he couldn't take her. He separated their lips then looked down sadly.

"What is wrong?" Selina asked.

"Selina…its been three months…have you regained any memory?" Bruce asked her.

"No I haven't." She answered. Bruce sighed. He wanted her to be his but at the same time he did not want a relationship based on lies.

"Selina, I love you." He tells her.

"I know Bruce, and I love you too."

"Then you will understand why we can't have sex." He tells her. Selina makes a loud HUFF sound before getting off his lap then walks out of the room in a fit of anger. Bruce sighed as he mentally kills his boner.

(Natasha and Dick, 8pm)

"You had a week to study and you only answered like five questions!? What happened!?" Natasha shouted at her boyfriend. The two were in Dick room and it past midnight when Natasha Irons (Niece of the great hero Steel) came flying through her boyfriend bedroom window pissed off. Apparently 7 hours ago Dick took his math test online that was very important that Natasha and he had study on for a week but…he got an F! His teacher then emailed Natasha telling her this (Natasha is his tutor so the teacher emails her). She was as pissed as the burning red crop top-shop she was wearing with her royal blue yoga pants and red wedge heels.

"Tim…" Dick answered as he pulls out his phone to explain.

(What Happened?)

Little Tim so sweet and kind was bored on this very hot and sweaty day so he decided to annoy his older brother. He walks up to Dick door then gently said:

"Dick, do you wanna build a vine?" Tim asked, what this little boy did not know was that his older brother was doing a math test online that his teacher had sent him and he only had an hour to complete.

"NO!" Dick shouted angrily, which he didn't mean to, he was just stressed. This resulted in Tim literally kicking Dick front door down then shouting:

"DICK, WERE MAKING A FUCKING VINE PAGE!" the young boy then proceeded to drag Dick out of his room straight to the Wayans backyard.

(Present)

Natasha was wide eyed as she watched the Vine videos Tim and Dick made, most of them was Dick getting hurt.

"How did you survive that fall?" Natasha asked.

"I didn't, I broke right hand, which is why I am not out patrolling tonight." Dick tells her as he shows her his bruised hand. Natasha was about to say something but Tim came into Dick room again without announcing with a tiger in his hand.

"Oh my gosh Dick I found a kitty!" Tim said jumping up and down.

"Tim that's a tiger." Dick says.

"But he so cute! Do you think Bruce will let me keep him?" Tim asked. At that moment Dick imagine Tim getting eaten by this tiger as an adult.

"Good luck with that Tim." Dick said. Tim smiles before running out the room. Natasha looked at Dick then said:

"He needs friends, normal non-hero friends and you need to study!" Natasha shouted.

"Tell that to Bruce! Tim and I are home schooled. It took me almost a year to convince Bruce to let me go to college, and he picked the college!"

"Why?"

"Because he was scared of us going out in public and accidently exposing our secret life's as heroes."

"Well he needs to get out! I mean you had the teen titans growing up and some other heroes but Tim one the youngest kid heroes we have and no one wants to play with him." Natasha said.

"Don't complain to me tell Bruce."

"I'm scared of batman."

"Really." Dick said when he gave his girlfriend the ARE YOU KIDDING ME look. She nods her head in fear. Dick sighs and was about to say something but stopped when Alfred called the two down for dinner. Natasha smiled because she loved to eat at the Wayans house, they had high class good food! The two made their way down stairs to a table full of food (as always.) and too their seats. The table was covered with food such as Mac and cheese, creamy spinach, slice tomatoes, salad, mushroom soup, fudge brownies and last but not least the main course, a giant honey covered turkey. Once everyone was seated Dick spoke up:

"So Bruce I was wondering, can we make Tim go to public school?" Dick asked, the whole room at that second went silent, even Alfred, who was setting up the dinner table. Bruce looks at his son to say:

"No." He answered.

"Why?"

"Why do you want your brother to go to school?" Bruce asked.

"Because I feel that Tim is not getting the social status that he needs, I mean he barely leaves the house…well when it's not night patrol."

"Dick, the last thing Tim needs is to be with normal kids right now." Bruce says.

"What is so wrong with being with normal kids?"

"Dick, I understand your concern about Tim bu…where is the turkey?" Bruce asked. Everyone in the room looks at the table and notice that the turkey was gone, they also notice that Tim was gone. Bruce stands up from his seat then walks over to the exit door of the dinner room and saw the young heroine running up the stairs with a giant turkey in his hand with the biggest troll face he had ever seen. This caused Bruce to rub his temple. He then walks back into the dinner room to say:

"Alfred, could you get me a list of the finest public schools in Gotham." He orders his butler. Dick and Natasha hi-five under the table.

(Next day)

"Tim!" Bruce shouted from his office. He had just enrolled Tim in one of Gotham nicest and best academic middle school, the real problem now was telling Tim, this was not going to end well and Bruce knew it so he formed a planned. Tim came running down the stairs like there was no tomorrow. When he got down to where Bruce was he fixed himself then asked:

"Yea, Bruce?"

"Tim…how about you and I go to the movies!?" Bruce asked his youngest son. Tim stared at Bruce as if he had lost his mind.

"Bruce are you okay?" Tim asked.

"What? Can't a father take his son out to the movies?"

"Not one that owns a multi-billion dollar company and fights crime at night as a man wearing tights." Tim answered.

"Watch it kid." Bruce warned Tim.

"What's wrong Bruce, last time we went to the movies you gave me the TALK…not a good way to end guardians of the galaxy." Tim says as he remember the day Bruce explained how babies were made and born during the movie.

"You're going to middle school on Monday." Bruce tells the young boy straight forward. The next thing he knew was Tim backing his suite case and hiding himself in the attic. After an hour of trying to get Tim out Bruce gave up and went back to his office. Selina entered the office wearing the same grey dress she did yesterday.

"What is wrong with Tim?" Selina asked.

"Boy issues." Bruce said as he tried to not look at Selina. She looked so beautiful in the dress she was wearing. She walks over to Bruce and accidently knocks over a vase.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" She says right before she bends over to picks it up, giving Bruce a perfect clear view of her black laced purple panties. The beast in Bruce, the words of wisdom and love were silence when lust came through the door. Without wasting a second Bruce stood up from his seat then walks over to his front door to his office then closed. He then walks over to the curtains behind his desk then slide then closed. Selina watched in confusion till Bruce walks over to her and kissed her big red lips passionately, even sliding his long tongue into her tiny mouth. When they separated Bruce picked her up then carried her to the couch before jumping on her small big breasted body. He grabs both straps then rips and tears them off her body, ripping the dress in the process, freeing her breast. Bruce couldn't help himself, those big white round full of milk jugs were just staring at him. He didn't even think about Selina, all that was going through his mind was

Fuck Fuck Fuck

And he did as told. He pressed his lips against her left nipple while his right hand pinched the other one. Selina moaned and blushed at this. She didn't know what to do, since she had lost her memories she doesn't remember how to have sex with her husband and that made her feel unconterble. So she stops Bruce sucking by lightly tugging his hair to make him look at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes were a little watery.

"Bruce…" she spoke. "I'm a little scared." She said, Bruce smiles at her then kisses her on the head before saying:

"Don't worry, I'll be gently."

(Dick and Natasha)

"I don't wanna study anymore!" Dick moaned before he throws his text book down to the ground then begins to cry like a little baby. Natasha and Dick was in Dick room, Natasha was tutoring Dick until he gave up. Natasha just glared at him because yesterday she just convince his math teacher to give him another shot at the test and he was giving up to quick.

"We've only been studying for an hour. C'mon the test starts in 30 minues!" She says right before she grabs a bunch of flash cards from her bag then started to ask Dick some questions:

"What is 9 plus 10?"

"21!"

"Okay now you are just using **old jokes from PART 1 of this fanfic story**!" Natasha said.

"Give me another one then."

"What is 17 plus 1095 divided by triangle divided by X square root?" She asked, Dick gave her a look that said WHAT THE FUCK!?

"I'm done!" Dick shouted. "I AM DONE! I AM GOING TO FAIL AND BRUCE WILL KICK ME OUT OF THE HOUSE! THEN I WILL BE A HOMELESS WANNABE HERO!"

"Dick you being over dramatic." Natasha said but dick did not hear her because he was in his own little word of pain and misery. The young black girl before him sighed before getting an idea in her head, she walks over to Dick then sits on his lap. He snaps out if his world to look at her, she leans down and kisses his lips. When they separated she begins to grind on is crotch, Dick face was deep beat red. She smiles down at him before saying:

"If you get 100% on this test, I promise I will let you do whatever you want to me." Natasha tells the failing college student. Worst mistake Natasha!

(Bruce and Selina)

Bruce and Selina were lying down on the master bed, covered in sweat, taking deep breathes, and Selina could not feel her legs. Bruce was holding her small trembling body in one arm while the other gently strokes her flushed cheek.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked his wife. She smiles and nods her head as she snugs up to her husband warm body.

"I can see why now you were holding back, my legs feel funny." Selina joked as she trying to move the lower part of her body but couldn't.

"Don't worry, the feeling will come back soon." He tells her before kissing her on the lips. Selina snuggles closer to her husband.

"You know Bruce…when I first came to the house I didn't feel right, like I didn't belong, but now I know I do." Selina tells him. Bruce couldn't help but smile to himself knowing that Selina was conferrable with him. He closes his eyes then relaxes when suddenly his cell phone rang. He gently moves his body to bed a little to reach to his pants where his phone was. He looked at the caller ID, it was his good friend Lucius Fox, he answers the phone:

"Hello Lucius, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Mister Wayan, I think you might need to watch the news." He tells Bruce before he hung up the phone. Bruce does as told and turn on his wide screen TV and nearly screamed at what he saw, Joker trying to blow up Arkham Asylum. And he was shouting out the weirdest thing, or morally the most shocking thing Bruce has ever heard come out of the clown mouth.

"HARLEY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT NOW!" He shouted. Bruce turns off the TV and rubs his eyes. He looks down at Selina and saw that she was sleeping nice and sound. Bruce smiles at her sleeping figure before quietly sneaking out of bed to go get ready for a battle.

(Dick and Natasha)

"D-Dick, calm down…" Natasha spoke as she tried to calm her horny and sex crazed boyfriend that was standing in front of her naked and fully erect. Natasha stared at him shocked and confused at the trick her boyfriend had played on her in order to get her into this position. In fact she was pissed off when she learned that Dick not only has an A in his class, but he was the sub-teacher for his professor whenever he was away. Dick purposely got an F in his class just to have sex with Natasha! Even though that was downright evil, Natasha couldn't lie, it turned her on!

"No, a deals a deals Natasha, time to pay the pied piper." Dick tells her.

"This was a bad day to wear yoga pants and a thong." Natasha thought as she crawls over to Dick on all fours then gets on her knees, inches away from his erect she couldn't help but to blush at the massive piece of meat in front of her. Natasha has had her fair share of guys but Dick…well…he certainly lived up to his name! Natasha gently moves both of her hands to his length then gently strokes it with both of her hands. Dick moans as her hands move up and down, messaging his length.

"Yes…" Dick moaned as her slowly but gently grips his throbbing cock, adding more pressure to pleasure him. Things were going so well…until Natasha cell phone rang. She removes one of her hands to check her phone and stopped what she was doing when she saw it was her uncle John Henry Irons. She press the green button on her touched screen to answer:

"Hey!" She shouted. "What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"At home, why?" Natasha lied.

"Are you sure, because I am with my sister now and I do not see you with here!" Steel shouted (Natahsa is Steel niece but I don't know if Steel has a brother or a sister. So if I get this wrong I am sorry). She looks up at Dick, he did not look to happy.

"Shit-Steel!" Dick thought. "I waited three months for Natasha and you are not going to get in my way!"

"What are you doing at my hous-?" Natasha asked but was cut off when Dick rammed his length straight into her mouth. Natasha looks at him with widen eyes but that did not stop the horny hero from thrust his hips into her mouth. The way his length felt in her mouth was just amazing, soft skin rubbing against her tongue, entering her throat, she didn't know why this turned her on so much but it did and she loved it! She loved it so much she forgot about her uncle on the phone and began to suck her boyfriend cock willingly with hesitation. When the separated she had the sluttiest look on her face. One hand held her cell phone to her ear while the other stroked Dick's long hard cock, coating it in her saliva as she licked the tip. She then leans forward to give it a kiss only to end up sucking the tip then make a POP sounds as she separates from it.

"NATASHA!" John shouted on the other line, making Dick jump a little but only making Natasha a little hornier.

"Yes Uncle?" She spoke while she still stroked her boyfriend.

"I heard a noise! What was that?" John shouted through the phone.

"Super girl joking on her sticky bun." Natasha jokes before she slowly takes Dick back into her mouth, moving her head forward slowly, taking his long hard length all the way back to her throat till her chin was pressing against his ball sack. Dick face was flush red and his hands were entwine in her breads.

"Natasha if you're going to lie to me then I will have to lecture you!" John shouted at her.

"Hm?" Natasha answered him while having Dick cock still in her throat. She could hear John groan as he starts his lecture, unfortunely he did not know that modern phones had a mute button on them. So Natasha pressed the Mute button, meaning she can hear him but he couldn't hear her. Natasha then slowly removes her mouth from Dick cock, letting the giant piece of meat flop down to his thigh before it bounce back up, stand up proud and strong. Without warning Dick grabs Natasha arm firmly then pulls her body up from the floor then literally threw her onto his bed. He then begins to tear her yoga pants off, freeing that big ass of hers. Dick smiles as he rips off her black G-string off her lil pussy, only leaving a small line of juices from her pussy. She was horny!

"Dick…" She moaned before she turns her body around so that she was lying on her back. She then proceeds to take off red top and her black bra, freeing her breast.

"Oh god Natasha, I need you." Dick tells her before leaning down to kiss her lips. Natasha blush as she kisses the man she loves back. Her eyes widen in shock as his length slowly enter her flower, it's been a while since they last did it. When dick was fully in her he stopped for a few seconds to let her adjust. Her walls were twitching violently but didn't move, he waited for her to relax. When she calmed down he started to thrust into her, moving at a slowly rate, trying not to hurt his girlfriend. Natasha takes deep breathes as he begins to move faster inside her, hitting her g-spot with every thrust.

"Dick…I love you." Natasha moaned, making a huge mistake, for she woke up a far worse beast inside Dick. He stops his thrust then leans forward to kiss her one more time before saying:

"I love you too Natasha." He tells her. "So forgive me for what I am about to do."

(Batman and Robin)

"What the hell are you doing?" Robin asked what looked to be a crying joker in front of him and Batman the clown prince looked like he had been rolling in trash for days and his henchmen look just as bad.

"What does it look like, I'm looking for Harley!" Joker shouted at the boy wonder. Robin looked over at Batman, who at the moment, was face palming himself wondering why he was there.

"Seriously the police couldn't handle this?" Robin asked.

"I guess not, hands behind your head Joker." Batman orders the clown, instead of listening to the man the Joker ran. Batman was about to chase him until a bug metal man came flying through a window and landing in front of the two heroes, scaring poor Robin.

"AHHHHH IT'S THE SILVER SURVER! WERE ALL DOOMED!" The young boy shouted but quite himself when he realized it was Steel. "Oh, Hi Steel!"

"Oh my heavens." Batman muttered under his breather. "Robin go get Joker, I'll meet up with you later." He says. Robin does as told and sprints to go captured the clown prince, leaving the Bat and the man of steel to chat.

"Why are you here?" Batman asked.

"My niece, Vaporlock, her cell phone is at you house! What is my niece doing there?" Steel asked.

"Tutoring Dick in math, although I hardly doubt he needs it considering he is passing the class with flying colors."

"Then why is she there then?"

"I don't know. Maybe their hanging out together, what does it matter to you?"

"Your womanizing son is alone with my niece! I want to see her this instant."

"Okay, calm down, I will take you to your niece." Batman said as he leads the man of steel out of the building, as they jumped from building to building Batman had to say: "Their propyl watching a movie or studying for an upcoming midterm paper or something." Batman said as he had complete trust in his adopted son. Oh poor sweet naïve Bruce…

(Dick and Natasha)

Natasha was moaning and screaming from the pleasure her boyfriend was giving her little body. She was sitting on his lap on the edge of the bed with her legs being held up by Dick. Natasha could see his balls slapping against her pussy when it thrust into her.

"OH FUCK ME!" Natasha shouted on the top of her lungs as her pussy gets impaled by her boyfriend cock that was piercing through her walls and striking her G-spot like a ball in a pinball machine. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head while she gritted her teeth with a small line of saliva running down her cheek. Her walls begin to twitch and Dick knew what was about to happen, she was going to cum, Dick smiles before increasing his thrust into her body, practically hammering in that pleasure button of her. It was too much! She couldn't take it! She came right as Dick pulled his cock out of her wet pussy, juices squirting all over Dick's wooden floors, leaving a small puddle of cum. Natasha takes a big gasp of air as she looks down at the puddle she made. Dick lets go of her legs then kissed her before whispering into her ear:

"Were not done yet babe."

(In the Wayans mansion with Batman and Steel)

"Nice place, I can see why Natasha likes hanging out here." Steel says, making Bruce a little upset. He wasn't upset over the over the comment Steel made he was upset because he didn't like that fact that Steel thought that Dick and Natasha were in a relationship. Bruce believed his son when he told him that Natasha was here only for tutoring, and he was going to prove to Steel that Dick was right.

"Vapor lock only comes her to tutor Dick that is all. I will invite her for dinner sometimes but that is it." Batman said as the two approach Dick room. Bruce knew it was Dick room because it was label **DICK'S ROOM.**

"They study in his room? I swear if I see them making out there will be hell to pay!" Steel shouted as he got hammer ready. Batman puts his hand on Dick door knob but looks at Steel to say:

"I promise you, they are only studying." He said as he turns the knobs to open the door. The color drained from both of the men faces at that sight they were looking at. Natasha was on her knees with her hands in her lap with her mouth wide open with her small tongue hanging out. Dick was holding one of her breads with one hand while the other hand was jerking his cock off. The two older men were speechless.

"FUCK!" Dick shouted as his cock sprayed Natasha with white liquids that practically covered her face, some of it leaked to her tits. Natasha licks her cum covered lips, she then leans forwards and starts to lick Dick cock clean with her tongue, a few seconds later she heard a loud banging sound. The two young heroes looked over to where the noise was and gasped when they saw Batman trying to wake the Man of steel that was on the ground. Dick stared at the two older men by the door before muttering:

"Oh shit!"

 _ **Kikkie: I just finish this chapter at 2:38 AM and I am tired! So I am going to leave the chapter here, thank you for ready. I know I am not that good when it comes to lemons but I try! Anyway thank you again for reading, please review and tell me if I should continue the story or not. Thank you for reading and have a great day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I am going to kill you!" Bruce shouts as he chokes Dick as Tim and Alfred try to get the older man off the helpless boy. After many attempts, Dick face turning blue, Alfred getting a crow bar and three shots of Absinthe (Alcohol drink) Bruce finally calmed down. Now he, Dick, Selina, Tim, and Alfred was in his office.

"Are you okay Master Bruce?" Alfred asked the man.

"I am fine Alfred…I am sorry I punched you by the way I was in a fit of rage." Bruce apologies to his best friend before giving him a pat on the back.

"Apology accepted sir." Alfred said. Bruce attention goes to Dick. He was PISSED! "I don't know what to say Dick…I honestly do not what to say! I always thought you were a good kid. I thought I could trust you."

"Bruce I-NO!" Bruce cuts Dick off mid-sentence, making the young man look down at his feet. Bruce walks over to the small mini bar in the corner of his office then takes another shot before walking back to Dick.

"As of today, you will going to Gotham community college." Bruce tells him, making Dick look up at the man in shock.

"What? What do you mean?" Dick asked.

"I already talked to your dean and I had all your credits and what nots over to Gotham community."

"You can't do that to me, I live in Chicago now! I go to Chicago state university Bruce, it took years to get in to that college! You can't do this! I have to take care of the titans! **I HAVE TO BE WITH NATASHA! SHE NEEDS ME!"**

"Well you should have thought about that before screwing Natasha!" Bruce shouted. "Dick you lied to me and you made me lie to Steel. Until I can trust you again you will remain in Gotham, meaning you will not be…"Bruce looks over at Selina before looking back at Dick. "You will not be helping your college friends in that young justice club." Bruce tells Dick.

"Fine Bruce…" Dick muttered before walking out of his father office in anger. Selina looks at Bruce then at the door then back at her husband.

"How could you?" Selina asked. "How could you ruin his life like that!?"

"Selina he lied to me! He brought a girl into this house and told me that she was just studying here! You know how many times Natasha has slept in this house! For all I know she could be trying to get knocked up so she could get Dick's money!"

"Bruce how could you say that!? You have known Natasha for almost year now!"

"And for all I know she could have been trying to steal Dick money!"

"Or escaping her mother!" Selina shouted, making Bruce look at her strangely.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked Selina. The black haired woman takes a deep breath and scratches her head before continuing:

"I can't say…but you really haven't notice the bruises on Natasha?" Selina asked, truth be told Bruce has seen some bruises of the young girl but he thought it was from fighting crime. He then suddenly remember that Natasha does not go on mission that often unless being called on.

"Is that what he meant by…" Bruce said before leaving the room to head to Dick room. When he approach the door he heard a female crying. He gently presses his ear to the door to get a better hearing then realized it was Natsha.

"I need you…" Natasha cried.

"We'll make it work I promise, I won't leave you with that man." Dick responded. "Oh dear god did he do this to you!?"

"Yea…my uncle told him everything. He lost it and smacked me with a hanger. Now my face is ruined…" Natasha said before she broke down into cries loud enough for Bruce to hear. "I am ugly now!" She cried, making Bruce open the door and saw cut lines on Natasha face and body, one on each side of her cheeks, on across her left eye, a couple on her arms, one across her chest and one on her chin. The marks were still bleeding a little.

"Bruce, please don't scream." Dick tells him but Bruce did not hear him for he stormed out of the room in a hurry. Dick does not go after him, instead storms into the Bat-cave, suits up then teleports to the justice league tower. He then calls in Steel to talk with him.

(Selina)

"BRUCE!" Selina shouted for her husband but did not find him anywhere. So she decided to go check up on Dick, when she got to his room the first thing she saw was Dick trying to treat Natasha bruises with rubbing alcohol. Selina gasped at the sight of the poor girl.

"Oh my god Natasha!" Selina shouted before walking over to the girl. She pushes Dick off the bed where he was sitting then shouted: "Go down stairs and get me my medicine tool box!" Selina shouted at Dick, he does as told and runs down stairs, leaving the two females alone in his room. Natasha wipes away her tears before looking at Selina to say:

"Don't worry, I will not be here for long." Natasha answered. "You must be disgusted with me for lying to you about Dick and me."

"No, I kinda figured it out." Selina said, making Natasha look up at her. "I accidently saw what you two did with the Hersey syrup a couple of months ago." Selina says as she tries her best not to remember that time she walked in on Natasha blowing Dick with Hersey syrup on his dick, it was also the same day that she swore never to drink chocolate milk again.

"Sorry…" Natasha said as she blushed. Dick then comes back into the room holding Selina VET medic box. She did volunteer at Gotham cat shelters. She also learned that Gotham is a horrible place to live in or to even walk the streets so she bought herself a small medicine kit in case of an emergency, like Bruce getting hurt. She cleans her hands with hand-sanitizer before cleaning Natasha infected bruises.

(Batman)

"Steel, I think its best of Vaporlock lives with me for a while." Batman tells the man of Steel. The man of steel. In the corner of the meeting room WonderWoman and Superman were discussing plans about upcoming missions while Batman and Steel talked. Steel looks at the bat before he sighs before answering:

"Bruce we talked about this, I don't want Vaporlock anywhere near you fucking son." Steel tells the dark knight.

"Well I am sorry to tell you this Steel but I will not be stopping Dick from seeing Natasha like we agreed on. They seem to love each other to much for it." Batman says as he cuts off eye contact from the man. Steel growls a little before going into his pocket to pull out a small device. Bruce looks at the device and notice it was Dick cellphone.

"Why are you holding Nightwing cell phone?" Batman asked.

"Vapor had it on her when she came home. I was able to take off his lock and I found out something that I think you need to see." Steel says as he gives the phone to Batman. Superman and WonderWoman peek over Batman shoulder to see what all the fuss was about. The first thing Batman saw was Nightwing turning his phone, Nightwing surroundings looked familiar to Batman…then he realized Nightwing was in the Batcave sitting in the Batmobile. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello three days from now me!" Nightwing spoke. "We are here in the Batcave! Batman is not here at the moment and I am so happy!"

"That is a horrible thing to say." A voice spoke.

"No it is not Vapor!" Nightwing tells her. Vapor sighs before she climbs into the Batmobile then takes a seat next to Nightwing. Nightwing gently puts his phone on Batman ash tray then smiled. "Besides, you promised me that you would do something naughty for me on my birthday."

"When I said naughty I meant I would dress up as a playboy bunny or something." Vapor said with a small blush. "Plus having sex in our suits and taping us doing it is just…"

"Kinky." Nightwing says as he moves his hand to her head then gently moves a small hair out of her face. "Come on Vapor, it's for my birthday. Plus you're going on a three day mission on my actual birthday so I deserve this!"

"Remind me not to hold sex from for a month." Vapor says before she takes off her metal helmet then throws it on the floor, reviling her small mini masquerade masks she wears underneath her helmet. She then starts to strip away her metal clothe like suit till was only wearing her metal silver laced black bra with white panties. "Okay, as promised, you can make me do anything you want…"

"Oh I know it." Nightwings says as he starts to unzip his suite, pulling it down to stomach. He then pulls his suite down, making Vapor gasp at his hard on that was sticking up happily in the air. Vapor blushes deep red while she looks out the car for a second before looking down at Nightwing monster.

"I'll never get use to this." Vapor says right before she positions her body on the seat, getting on all fours with her ass in the air and her face right above his manhood. The young girl takes a deep breathe then slowly breathes out before she sticks out her tongue then gently licks Nightwings tip. The young man sighs before he moves both of his hands to the back of his head then leans his head back before closing his eyes.

"Remember vapor, this video is my birthday present, so make it sloppy and nasty." Nightwing moaned while Vapor licks the tip, coating it in her saliva before she presses her lips to it, sucking the tip then moving her head away from it, making a POPING sound.

"Yes baby." She moaned as her tongue moves up and down against his sensitive skin, making his length twitch in pleasure. She moans as her tongue licks him from, his tip to his balls. Nightwing was smiling ear to ear with a huge red blush across his face. Vapor saw this and decided to take a chance to tease the boy by taking his entire cock into her mouth, making it hit the back of her throat. Nightwing grunts loudly as he grabs the edge of the car.

"Oh dear fuck me!" Nightwing shouted, his voice echoed through the cave rocks as Vapor rams her face against his length. "Oh shit don't move!" Nightwing begged her, she does as told and does not move her head from his length while he grabs his phone. Still recording, he moves the view to her face, her big brown eyes were staring at him while his length was still in her throat. Nightwing smiles before he say: "I'm going to cum, try to look like a slut."

"Mry udhr kifjddu!" (Translation: "Are you kidding me?") Vapor asked.

"No I am not, it's for my birthday." Nightwing says. "Pretty please babe!"

"Fnnn." (Translation: "Fine.") Vapor said as she slowly moves Nightwing length out of her mouth. Nightwing smiles as he records his girlfriend slowly slurping down the cum he was giving her, when he fully removed-"STOP!" Bruce shouted as he turns off the phone. He then looks at Steel to say:

"I know this is bad but I still believe that Natasha should stay with me!" Batman says as he looks away from Steel. The grown man before Batman glares down at him before stomping away. Batman takes a deep breathe before looking at Superman and WonderWoman, who were both blushing.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Batman tell the two before walking away from them. Superman was blushing deep red while Wonderwoman was getting dirty thoughts into her brain.

"So clark honey…"

(The next day)

"NOOOOO! DON'T MAKE ME GO!" Tim shouted as he held onto the limo door with all his strength. Bruce was trying to pull the boy off the door and into Tim new middle school. So far it was a big hassle!

"Tim you are going in, one way or another!" Bruce yelled at his son.

"I don't wanna go!" Tim cried. Selina pokes her from the window side of the passenger seat of the limo and saw her husband fighting with her son. Selina sighs as she gets out of the car then walks over to Tim. She then proceeds to tickle the young boy.

"No!" Tim cried as he begins to laugh, making the boy lose grip of the door, this gave Bruce the advantage to throw the child over his shoulder. Selina followed behind with his book bag. Once inside the school there was an old woman in the entrance hall with a ruler in her hand.

"You must be Timothy Wayan, I must say you are smaller than your pictures." The lady says, Timothy was about to insult the woman but he was cut off by Bruce covering his mouth.

"Yes this is my-I mean our youngest son Timothy. Please take care of him." Bruce says before he walks away with Selina behind him. While he left Tim was giving Selina the puppy dog eye look but Bruce was dragging her away. The two make their way out side to the limo where Dick and Natasha were discussing about their upcoming plans on moving Natasha into the Wayans house. So far Dick plans was to move her into HIS room but Bruce was not allowing that!

"So Natasha." Bruce started as he gets into the car. "I have signed you up to attend Gotham College with Dick but your credits from your other college has not gone through yet so you cannot start school. Until then is there anything you would like to do?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, I was just going to go over to my house and pick up some things." Natasha says.

"Do you need a ride?" Bruce asked.

"Oh no, I can fly-ow!" Natasha was cut off when Dick elbowed her tummy. Selina looks up at the two strangely.

"I'm sorry dear did you just say fly?" Selina asked. "I thought you lived in downtown?"

"I do!" Natasha said. "I say fly because it's a quick trip there!" Natasha lied. Truth be told she lived 9 states away from Gotham, but with her ability to fly she could get to Gotham from her home in an hour, less if she didn't need to worry about planes coming towards her.

"Oh, well do you need help then?" Selina asked.

"No, Dick said he would help." Natasha says.

"Okay dear…be safe." Selina says with a small sigh. Bruce looks over to Selina with a worried face. Selina was flushed and she was taking deep breathes.

"Are you okay Selina?" Bruce asked.

"Yea, just feeling a little ill but I think some medicine and bed rest will fix me right up." Selina says. "Also some breakfast would be nice, I accidently puked up Alfred's food this morning."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor mom." Dick says.

"Oh no, I am fine, just a little headache and stomach ache." Selina says. "Oh limo driver this is my stop!" Selina shouted at the driver, making the car stop. Selina opens the car door and hops out. Bruce watches Selina make her way inside the animal clinic. Once the door had closed Bruce looks over to Natasha to say:

"Well, since you are going to be living with us I think we need to have a little chat." Bruce started. "Since you will be living with us I need you to…act a certain way."

"Snoppy?" Dick said.

"Not snoppy…"Bruce muttered.

"A resprectble high class image?" Natasha asked. Bruce nods his head. The young black girl smile. "I will do my best, now, I have to go get my stuff."

"How are you going to do that?" Dick asked.

"I ordered a U-hah carriage truck. It should be at my house in about an hour." Natasha says as she looks out the window. "I should get going." She says, she then rolls the window down before flying out the window, making car to shake a little. Dick chuckles a bit as the limo slows down in front of Gotham community college. He grabs his bookbag then jumps out the car, Bruce rubs his temple, taking care of these people was rough.

(Dick American history class)

"Oh my god…" Dick thought as he scratches his head. His class was horrible! His teacher kept lecture on the history of slavery, and if that wasn't annoying enough, he had girls staring at him from all corners of the classroom. One of the reasons why Dick like Chicago state university was because many people did not know he was Bruce son, so he never got nagged by females. It's a good thing Natasha wasn't in his class, the grab his teacher was saying was idiocy! Plus the history book was just plan racist!

"Personally I believe that the man who wrote this book was genius." His teacher said.

"This book says black people are descended of monkeys (Cave men)." Dick muttered as he stared down at the book he was forced to buy for his history class.

"Yes, Black, Hispanics, Asians, native American and Indian are descended from animals such as monkeys that is why most of their body parts are different from us. Only white are descended from Adam and Eve." The teacher told Dick. Dick looks around the room and notice off the bat of his head that there were only white kids in the room. He then felt his left eye twitch in annoyance before speaking:

"Okay…quick question, if Adam and Eve are the creator of white people…wouldn't that mean it was the white people that doomed us from the garden?" Dick says, The professor was about to respond but Dick continued: "Also incest was supposed a sin, but if Adam and Eve were the only white people wouldn't that mean they had to screw their own kids in order to repopulate, that would mean white people are a race of incest." Dick explained. The professor rubbed his noise then closed his book.

"Listen mister Wayan, you may come from a high ranking background but let me tell you something, here, you are student! And as a student you will learn to keep your mouth shut when professor are talking. Class dismiss!" The professor tells Dick. The young man makes a sighing sound before grabbing his books then marching out of the classroom. He makes his way outside where many of the college kids hung out by the water fountain. Dick sighed, he just wanted to be with his beloved girlfriend Natasha. Even a year after dating Dick was still head over heels over Natasha. He walks over to a stool near the stair case and opened his history book to read it. After reading a paragraph of racist comments Dick closed the book and sighed. He could not believe that Bruce had the nerve to make him go to class. Before Dick came to this college he normally took classes online, expect for the one he actually had to be in like health and workout, but for paper work classes he normally took them online. Bruce, propyl to be a jerk, gave Dick five classes, two of them being in class, which he hated!

"Dammit Bruce." Dick thought. "I could be doing so much better things right now, like stopping a bad guy…or something. Now that I think about it the titans haven't called me in for a while, what's the deal?" Dick thought.

"Hey there handsome." A voice called to Dick, the young man sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want?" Dick mutter. He turns his head a little and saw dark red hair.

"Your long rode inside of me." The voice said, making Dick blush with anger.

"You know what lady, you got a-BABE!?" Dick says in shock, Natasha looked a little different. She had red hair and was wearing thick eyeliner and dark red lipstick that matched her hair. Natasha takes a seat next to Dick and smiled.

"So I just came from my mechanics class, and let me say, everything was so boring! The teach wanted to make robots! I finished mine in one day…if you hear about a mini robot shooting laser tonight…hehehehe…" Natasha says with a small blush on her face. "How was your class?" She asked. Dick just gave her his history book. Natasha looks through the book for a couple of second, she then gives the book back to Dick and shakes her head in shame.

"That is pitiful." Natasha says.

"I know, hey have you gotten a call from the titans or the justice league." Dick asked.

"No, not since uncle steel found out about us."

"I think we should go by the tower." Dick says as he gets up from his seat, Natasha follows behind.

(Tower)

Nightwing and Vaporlock enters the building in super hero costume and all. The first thing they encounter was super girl running to Vaporlock and hugging her tightly.

"Vapor! I heard the news, I am so happy for you!" Super girl shouted.

"Happy about what?" Vapor asked.

"You and Nightwing! By the way I saw the video! Nightwing you are blessed." Supergirl says before giving the confused hero a wink.

"Video?" Nightwing asked. Vaporlock look at her friend for a while before noticing something off.

"Where are the others?"

"Oh, there on a rock investigating something, I was in class so I gave them the okay to go with me." Super girl says. "I have the coordinates for its location."

"A rock?" Nightwing asked. Super girl scrathes her head before she starts to explain:

"A few weeks ago my cousin (Superman) sensed a rock coming near the earth atmosphere, it had some weird energy flow coming out of it. Powergirl, Matrix, Linda Danvers and Cir-El went to investigate. I was just about to head over there after I got in contact with you. Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"My uncle took my phone away." Vapor says.

"Mine too…" Nightwing says.

"Yea, I saw. I must Vaporlock, you know how to pick them." Supergirl tells her friend with a small blush on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Nightwing asked. Super girl begins to levitate off the ground before singing:

"Happy birthday-Nightwing! Happy birthday Nightwing! Happy Birthday Nightwing… Remember vapor, this video is my birthday present, so make it sloppy and nasty!" Supergirl sang, she then flew away in a hurry. Nightwing stared at the spot she was in for a few seconds before gasping and realizing that she was talking about the sex video he and Natasha made for his birthday last year.

"Oh my god I am going to kill you uncle…" Nightwing muttered, his face was deep blood red.

"We deal with that later, right now I need to head to that rock." Natasha said. "Get a ship ready."

"Oh my god…I ruined our life's…our hero reputation is over…"Dick muttered, before Natasha could talk back, in came the fire ball herself, Starfire, and with her, beast-boy, Raven, Cyborg and Aqua lad. Dick just sighed and Natasha just giggled.

"Uh-oh..." Natasha giggled. She then looks at the teen titans and smiled. "Secret is out, huh?" Natasha asked.

"Been dating for a straight year..." Star fire says, Dick could sense the air in the room become dense.

" **A year and three months**!" Natasha answered with a proud smile on her face. Dick eyes wondered from star fire to Natasha and notice something. Her shoulders...were shaking. She was scared of starfire. Which surprised Dick.

"She's scared..." Dick thought. "Now that I think about, her group is the third power fullest group in the young justice league.

 _(Ranking)_

 _1\. Young male supermen_

 _2\. My group, marvel boy, cyborg and other high ranking titans_

 _3\. Super girls group, which Natasha was part of_

 _4\. Wonder group, consist of wonder woman clones._

 _5\. Speed and arrow group, which consists of speedy and arrow group kids,_

 _6\. Then was the teen titans, star fire, raven and beast boy were part of._

 _7\. Aqua man water kids_

"The list goes on and on." Dick thought, while he was think Natasha conversation with star fire was heading down south, in other words, it was not going will.

"So, how did you two hook up?" Raven asked, trying to calm the mood.

"At a meeting for the justice league." Natasha answered. "We went on a few date and well, we ended up dating."

"Oh really, it took me two years to make him admit he likes me, let alone go on a date with me." Star fire told Natasha before looking at the girl. Dick glared daggers at the floating female in front of him. "By the way Natasha, what is your power?" Star fire asked, Dick glared LASERS at Starfire, Cyborg looks down to the ground as Beast boy taps on Starfire shoulder.

"Uh, I think we have a mission Star…" Beast says but Star fire ignores him.

"What is your powers?" Star fire asked again.

"I have multiple abilities, many similar to you." Natasha answered. "What is your power?"

"You know what I can do, unlike you I am a well-known in the league." Star tells Natasha.

"Okay that it, Star, can I talk to you!" Dick asked Star-fire, or morally orders her into the next room by grabbing her wrist then dragging her body to the next room, leaving their friends behind. Dick led the red head to the storage room. The minute the doors slammed closed Dick threw her body against the metal wall then pinned her down by her shoulders. Star fore looks up at him and smirks.

"This pissed off attitude your having…is such a turn on Dick." Star fire tells him.

"It is over between us, get that through your thick skull." Dick told her.

"Are you sure about that Dick?" Starfire says as she moves her hand to his private area, gently rubbing the fabric that covered his manhood. Dick eyes twitch a little. "Do you really want us to be over?"

"Yes." Dick said sternly as he grabs her hand that was rubbing him and forced it to the wall, Star moans in both pain and ecstasy. "I don't love you anymore, so stop it. And if anything happens to Vaporlock…I will hunt you down and kill you." Dick threatens starfire before he let go of her body. Starfire watches the male leave the room as tears fall down her cheeks. Dick walks out the room then makes his way towards where Natasha and Raven were. Out of frustration and Anger he grabs Vaporlock wrist then drags to the airship docks. Once inside Dick pins her body against the wall then violently kisses her, forcing his tongue into her mouth in a violent manner. When they separated Dick hugs her body close to his as he makes his way to her zipper, he pulls the metal puller but Natasha stops him when her communicator started to beep went off. She pushes Dick off her to answer her communicator.

"Yes?" Natasha answered.

"I'm ready, I will meet you at the shuttle." Super girl says before she hung up. Natasha looks over at Dick then gives him a gently kiss on the lips before leaving.

"Be careful!" He shouted at her.

"I will!" She says before she flies away from her boyfriend. Natasha flies over to the dock where Supergirl was talking to her cousin superman (Clark), He did not look happy. Supergirl looked as if she was having a heart attack.

"The rock that you reported in…was destroyed yesterday." Superman says. "I sent Ariella and Lar Gand to go investigate, they did not find any bodies. They believe your team parsed in the sun."

"What!?" Natasha asked as she makes her way over to the two. "That can't be! You guys are immune to the sun! Kryptonians are immune to the sun!" Natasha says. Superman looks down to the floor with sadden eyes. Natasha left hand moves to her heart. She grips the area in pain as if a dagger just stabbed her.

"Clark…" Supergirl spoke, the older man in front of her just looks down and clenches his fist. Supergirl eyes begin to water as she fell to the ground and began to cry. "Oh god…" She cried. Superman gets on her knees to hug her. "No…this is all my fault…I shouldn't have let them go…oh god…"

"It's not your fault." Superman tells her. Natasha body goes limp and she leans up against the metal wall she was near. She still was holding onto her chest in pain. Her legs begin to wobble as her body slides down to the ground. Her eyes begin to water and her chest started to burn.

(Batman, Bat-cave)

Bruce (AKA Batman) was in his cave of technology researching the unknown Doctor that had, apparently cured Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Just a few days ago Bruce was invited to a party to help a charity that was trying to save Arkham rain forest. At the party was the beautiful and plant loving woman herself, Ivy, or rather Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley, as everyone called her. Bruce nearly punched the woman lights out but was stopped when Selina walked by him. He couldn't believe it but Ivy had change into…a good person. At the party she was talking amongst people, especially men, as if she was a normal-non psychopathic temptress. As great as it was, it was also terrifying. Bruce was going through Arkham files. After hours of searching he finally found the doctor. At the same time Timothy came into the batcave dressed in his Robin uniform.

"It's almost eight o'clock! Anything to report?" Tim asked.

"No, it's a quite night." Batman says. "Too quite." He says as he reads the file reports on Selina doctor. Besides age, appearance, health conidtyion, and photo gallery, there was nothing really useful in the Arkham data base, even her mentors Notes, Dr. Reed, didn't have much to say:

 _Dr. Oblitus Memoria_

 _Transferred two years ago to Arkham from Alabama state asylum. After curing 34 cases of extreme madness she was given the Doctor of the year Award. What an amazing and smart woman._

"That's it?" Bruce thought out loud.

"What's it?" Timothy asked.

"I am researching Selina doctor, this was all I could find on her." Bruce said.

"Oblitus Memoria, isn't that Latin?" Timothy asked.

"It means Forgotten Memory." Bruce tells his son. "Irony…" Bruce muttered before he turns off his web page. He rolls his eyes before turning to look at Timothy. "How was school?"

"Depressing, with a small hint of madness." Timothy answered. "Every at the school is a snoopy dick! They talk about what they have and how rich their mothers and fathers are!"

"Made any friends?" Bruce asked.

"No."

"Try to." Bruce responded.

"How?"

"Join a club, I am pretty sure junior high has clubs."

"What clubs do you recommend?" Tim asked.

"You seem to like to act like characters from your show. Join a drama or theater club." He says.

"Sounds busy."

"Just try Timothy." Bruce tells his son. He then clicks a button on his keyboard, showing Selina in a bathroom puking her brains out. Timothy makes a UCK sound.

"Ugh, that is the fifth time this week she has been puking her brains out." Tim says.

"I wonder if she has the flu or something." Bruce says.

"Maybe she's pregnant!" Tim joked. Bruce stared at the screen before realizing that Tim may have been right. Ever since that event in the in his office Selina hasn't stop puking.

"Oh my god…" Bruce muttered under his breathe. Selina flushes the toilet then takes a deep breathe before she stood up on her feet then walk over to the sink to wash her face. When she was done she looks over to the toilet then back to the sink then…she looked straight at the camera. She walk over to it then gently tabs it with her index finger, her nailed tapped against the plastic, making a loud sound that echoed through the cave. Tim covers his ears as Bruce lowers the volume. When stop tapping the camera she stares at it for a few seconds before she got upset then shouted:

"BRUCE!"

"You're in trouble…" Timothy chuckled. Bruce rubs his forehead before getting out of his seat. He quickly removes his clothes then heads upstairs. He makes his way towards the bathroom where Selina was. When he opens the door, he saw Selina standing on the toilet, tabing on the dot in the wall.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked.

"There's a red dot blinking out of the wall paper." Selina says

"Really?" Bruce says. "I haven't notice."

"Well I have!" Selina says as she reaches for the sink, on the edge was a nail file. She stabs the wall and starts to cut in the line of a square around the red dot light. Once in a square she rips off the wall paper and gasped.

"CAMERA!" Selina shouted.

"Oh shit…" Bruce muttered.

"You've been spying on me!" Selina shouted as she climbs off the toilet.

"I haven't been spying on you!"

"Then why is there a camera in here."

"Uh…" Bruce thought up a quick lie. "After the attack…I installed some cameras in some room. You know, for safety."

"In the bathroom, where I pee."

"Yes."

"Sick Bruce."

"I do it because I worry for you Selina, in case you have forgotten, Gotham is a very dangerous place to live in." Bruce tells her as he grabs her hand then gently pull her body into a hug.

"You worry too much…were you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Worried about me 24/7?" She says, Bruce smiles.

"Yea, every day." Bruce tells her. "I love you Selina."

" _I love you Bruce." Selina says before kissing Bruce on the lips_.

Kikkie: Chapter is over! By the way, I never explained part 2 of this story, this part is mostly going to be about Dick and Natasha, not Selina and Bruce. I am so sorry if you are here for them but they are propyl going to play a small role until later chapters or part 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha was in her room in the Wayans mansion doing squat dance workout in her room. Bruce gave her one of the big room to accompany her inventions she makes. Two days ago was a memorial service for her missing team mates, ever since her friends went Natasha has not been very…herself. She was quieter and less active in her everyday routine. What was worse is that she has been avoiding her boyfriend Dick, which was really hard considering she lived with the Wayans. Don't get her wrong she wasn't living there rent free, she did night patrol on Mondays, Tuesdays, Friday's and Saturdays. But lately she had been less social with her friends, the only person she talked to was super girl, and they didn't talk to each other that much because of their life.

"Miss Natasha!" Alfred called to her through her door.

"Yes!" she shouted as she turns down the volume of her TV.

"Your uncle is on the line, would you like to speak with him?" The older butler man asked.

"Uhhh, tell him I am busy please." Natasha says. Alfred nods his head then tells the man on the phone line that his niece was busy. When Natasha heard Alfred speak to her uncle she continued her work out. Dick walks past Alfred in the hallway then knocks on Natasha door.

"Natasha!" He shouted but she did not answer, it's not that she didn't hear him, she just didn't want to answer him.

"Natasha please…" Dick asked but she did not respond still, instead she turns up the volume on TV to drown out Dick voice. Dick sighed before he walks away from her door. He makes his way to Bruce and Selina, who were in Bruce's library talking about something very series, but it stopped when Dick entered the room. Selina turns to Dick and smiled:

"Dick! Thought you'd be in school." Selina asked.

"I would be…but Natasha didn't want to come with me." Dick mutters. "She refuses to talk to me…to talk to anyone!"

"Honey she has lost some friends." Selina tells her. "She needs to be by herself right now."

"It's been like this for two weeks, I just want to see if she's okay." Dick says. He then leaves the library, Bruce sighs as he follows the young adult into the lobby of the mansion. Dick grabs his leather jacket and motorcycle keys and heads towards the door but was stopped when Bruce grabs his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked.

"To a random bar to get drunk!" Dick shouted.

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes! Yes I am! I need liquor!" Dick shouted.

"Dick if you want to get drunk you are more than welcome to my stash! But getting drunk because you can't see Natasha is bullshit!" Bruce shouted.

"You don't understand what I am going through right now so LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dick shouted.

"I know what the fuck your feeling right now Dick!" Bruce shouted. "The feeling of a piercing pain stabbing your heart because the woman you love and care full doesn't want anything to do with you! I know the pain! But drinking is not the cure." Bruce tells him but Dick shakes his head in anger then looks down to the ground.

"It is for me." Dick says as he walks out of Bruce sight and out the door. Dick walks outside then gets on his motorcycle. Bruce watches Dick from the drive into the darkness of Gotham city that night.

It was the last they saw of him.

(A week later)

"How long has Nightwing been gone?" Starfire asked Batman. Batman, Vaporlock and Robin had just came out of the meeting room when Starfire approached Vaporlock. She did not sound too happy.

"A week, I don't know where he is." Vaporlock says, making the red head near her glare daggers at her with her neon green piercing eyes.

"He's been missing for a week, and you stand there completely fine with the fact that your boyfriend is missing." Star fire says.

"I guess." Vaporlock says, truth be told that was not it. Vaporlock had been searching for Dick day and night, every minute that was available to her she took it, she even skipped dinner and breakfast to search for Dick, but no luck.

"I hope you choke on your guilt!" Starfire tells Vaporlock before flying away from the young girl. Vaporlock looks down to the ground then to a random wall that looked familiar to her…it was steel, her uncle. She hadn't seen him in almost two weeks. Steel notices her from afar but did not walk to her, instead he looks away in disgust and walks away into another room. Vaporlock sighs as she walks over to the teleporter. Before she could even types her destination a metal hand gently brushes over hers. She looks over her should and saw Steel.

"Uncle…" Vaporlock says as tears form in her eyes. She then burst into tears. Steel gently pats her back as he takes her to the docking bay. Vaporlock continues to cry.

"He's gone, and it's my fault." Vaporlock cried. "I should have never ignored him."

"There-there Natasha." Steel says.

"I am a horrible girlfriend." She cries.

"No you're not. It just wasn't meant to be."

"But I loved him. Now he's gone." Vaporlock cried. "I shouldn't have pushed him away, what kind of a person am I?" She cried. "Maybe your right…maybe Starfire was right. Maybe Dick and I shouldn't be together."

"Oh Vaporlock…"

(Bruce and Natasha)

"You want to do what?" Bruce asked the young girl in front of him.

"I want to move out."

"Natasha you just moved in, why are you moving out?"

"Because ALL of this, is my fault." Natasha says. "It's my fault Dick is missing."

"No it is no-Yes it is!" Natasha cuts Bruce off.

"If I hadn't slept with him then he would still be at Chicago state university, he still be with us." Natasha cried. "All of this is my fault."

"Natasha it takes two to tango." Bruce tells the young girl. "It is not your fault, hell it's not anyone fault!" Bruce tells the young girl but his words did not get to her. She looks to the ground and sighs. Bruce opens his mouth to say something but was stopped when Selina barges into his office, breathless.

"Bruce! Someone is attack Wayan INC central skyscraper!" Selina shouted as she rushes over to his desk then turns on the TV to the news. Bruce's eyes widen in shock at one of his business building had smoke coming off from the top floor. The report that was telling the story was running away from the area shouting "CRAZY CLOWN!" Natasha gasps before she looks around the room before saying:

"I need to go!" Natasha says as she runs out the office.

"So do I, Selina, stay indoors and do not leave here until I said so!" Bruce tells his wife. Selina nods her head and watches the screen in fear of her husband business. Bruce meets up with Natasha in the Bat-cave, she was already in costume.

"Shouldn't we call in Tim? His school is right by the building." Vaporlock asked.

"I already texted him, he is evacuating everyone in the area." Bruce says as he changes his clothes and summons the Bat-mobile. Natasha pulls up the one of the holographic screens of the burning building.

"That building has more than Wayan technology in it, if it burns down then the public may link you and Batman together." Natasha said, Bruce nods his heads as he puts on his mask then walks over to his car. He opens the driver's seat, he then opens the garage door. Vaporlock is the first to fly through the water at high speed with Batman right behind him. At the speed the two were going, they reached the area in less than 15 minutes. The minute they got there, Robin had already got rid of the fire.

"How did you put out the fire?" Vaporlock asked the small boy.

"I turned on the sprinklers. They weren't on when I got here so I turned them on." Robin says. "But guess who broke in?"

"Joker?" Batman says.

"Yep, with his goons and…someone else."

"Someone else?" Batman asked.

"Yea, it was a guy, he looked like the male version of Harley Quinn." Robin says. "They're in the basement of the building."

"That leads to the sewer lines." Batman says as he walks over to a sewage pump then looks at Vaporlock. The young girl nods her head then walks over to the pump. She lifts the pump up with ease then jumps down into the sewers. Robin was about to follow but Batman stops him.

"Go back to school." Batman said. Before robin could protest Batman jumps down into the sewers, leaving Robin glaring down at the dark hole pissed off. Batman falls down into the smelly moldy dark area known as Gotham sewers. Vaporlock greats light for the two in her hands with her powers. She looks down to her feet and notice that all the rats and other sewage creatures were running away from something. Vaporlock and Batman decided to go towards the direction of what the animals were running from. Two walk for a long time till they reach a green painted metal steel door. Batman reaches out to it the opens the door and gasped as what he saw, a pile of broken and scrapped Wayan INC and other planets technology that was being held in the Wayan building. Batman walks over to the pile and starts to scan it while Vaporlock looks around the room they were in. The walls was covered in picture of missing people posters, one of them being Dicks AKA Richard Greyson. Natasha sighs and looks down to the ground in sadness.

"Vaporlock." Batman says.

"Yes?" She answered

"Were not alone." Batman says as he looks to the side of the room a notice a few shadows coming near them. Vaporlock shoots her energy balls at them, pushing them to the ground, even setting one on fire. Batman punches and kicks the other two that charged at them. Vaporlock runs over to him but was stopped when a green haired psychopath tried to stab her in the back but failed miserable when his hand fazed right through her body. Vaporlock looks over her shoulder and saw the clown prince himself, Joker. Vaporlock sighs before she punches the green haired man to the wall that was right near Batman.

"Joker!" Batman shouted as he grabs the clown collar in anger. "What were you doing in Wayan INC?"

"Oh Batzy, I just missed you so much! I have been so lonely since Harley turn…normal." Joker says. "I just needed attention."

"Are you serious?" Vaporlock asked as she shoots a couple of Joker goons that were charging her.

"I am! Oh dear Batzy, I have been so alone!" Joker says with his famous crazy that went ear to ear. Batman left eye twitches as he throws the clown to the ground.

"Don't worry Joker, where you're going, you'll get all the attention you want." Batman says. Vaporlock sighs as she throws the last of Joker goons onto the doggy pile her and Batman made. As she did this Batman scanned Joker for the missing pieces from the pile of technology but didn't find anything. "Where are they Joker?"

"Where is what?"

"You know what I am talking about."

"Oh! That!" Joker says, making Vaporlock look at the two men funny. "I sold it to this nice lady!"

"You did what!?" Batman shouted. "WHO JOKER!?"

"I don't know, but you can ask her assistant." Joker says.

"Assist-" Batman was cut off when a foot pushed him to the ground from his back side. Vaporlock runs over to Batman and helps him up to his feet. Once on his feet Batman looks the person who kicked him to the ground. The young man helps Joker to his feet before he looks at the two Hero's before him and smiled.

"Hi! I am Jester!" He spoke.

"You're new…" Vaporlock said as she stared at the clown man in front of him. He wore a royal blue vest with a black tie hanging over the vest that was tied to a white long sleeve shirt that had a small red stain on its collar. He wore split leg pants, left side royal blue, and the right being black. Around his waist was a split color holster that was royal blue on the right and black on the left. He had on combat boots, both different color. His right was royal blue with black string and his right was black with royal blue lace. He wore a royal blue masquerade mask in the shape of a butterfly with black on the edge of the mask. He wore black gloves. His hair was as black as night but he had small blue highlights at the tips of his hair.

"Nice to meet you all!" Jester shouted as he slowly walks towards the pile of goons that Vaporlock and Batman did with. "Can't seem to find good goons now and day. Oh well!" He spoke as he tries to wake up one of them but failed to. Batman starred at the young man for a while.

"Hmmm…" He thought. "I feel like I know this person." He thought as Jester pulls a man from the bottom of the pile, making the rest fall down into the nasty and germ infested water near them. Waking them up in the process as well. Jester then looks over to Vaporlock then smiles.

"Oh my god!" He said. "Someone call a hospital, I think someone just stole my heart." Jester says as he walks over to Vaporlock but was stopped when her fist met his face. Making the young man fly into the water. Vaporlock makes an Ugh sound before saying:

"I have a boyfriend." She says, Jester jumps up from the water and looks at her with a big smile on his face.

"Yea, Dick was his name." He says, making both batman and Vaporlock stare at him. Jester smiles. "Last I saw of him he was…well…gone with the wind!"

"Where's the boy!?" Batman shouted at Jester. The young man before him just smiles and starts to spin around the room, as he spins he starts to sing:

" _Hush little batzy don't say a word._

 _Jester going to buy you a_ _ **new robin bird**_ _._

 _And if that robin just doesn't sing._

 _I'll guess I'll cut off_ _ **Night-wing wings**_ _!_

 _And if that birdy bleeds till he dies._

 _I guess I'm going to have to make you cry._

 _And if ask me how I'll do it._

 _I'll just have to choke that_ _ **cat till it's BLUEEEEE**_ _!"_

Jester sang before he grabs a small ball out of his pocket then throws it to the ground, created a small burst of smoke that blinded both Vaporlock and Batman, making their eyes watery and burning. When the smoke was gone and their eyes were better, the two hero's had lost Jester, Joker and his goons. Batman growled.

"I didn't like that version of hush little baby." Vaporlock said. "What do you think he meant by those lyrics?" She asked the knight of the darkness, before he could answer her question he was stopped by a phone call from Oracle.

"Bruce! We got trouble at Timothy school!" Oracle shouted through her communicator.

"What is the matter?" Batman asked. Oracle pulls up a visual on Tim at his school, it shows Jokers clown goons taking kids from their class room, one of them being Timothy. Batman immedallity rushes out the sewers and runs to his mobile with Vaporlock right behind him. The police was already at the school with many parents crowding the building. Batman and Vaporlock were getting to the roof of the school.

(Timothy)

"I don't know what you are talking about." Timothy tells the Jester. Timothy was in the school library with boys who had small similarities to him but did not full look like him. Joker goons can't seem to remember what the son of a billionaire looks like. Jester stood in front of the boy.

"Look, Robin, all I am asking is that you SING a song for me." Jester tells the boy.

"I don't know what kind of sick game you are into BUT I promise you this, you're going to make a lot of friends in Arkham." Tim tells the young man in front of him. Jester smiles and looks down to the ground before he walks over to one of Timothy class mates. He grabs the poor boy by his white caller then pulls out a butterfly from his pocket and held it towards the boy neck.

"Sing me a song, or I paint the walls with his blood!" Jester says. Tim remains quite, pissing off Jester in the process. "Be that way." Jester says as he slowly pierce through the young neck, making a small cut.

"STOP!" Tim shouted, Jester stops what he was doing, leaving the small boy crying with a cut on his neck.

"What would you like me to sing?" Tim says.

"Anything!" Jester says with a smile that went ear to ear on his face. He throws the kid down to the ground.

"I...ummmm…" Tim started. "Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep. And then leave me alone." Timothy sang, making Jester gag.

"What a sad song! Sing something with more upbeat and joy!" Jester shouted as he throws his hands in the air.

"Nothing is coming to mind." Tim says, making Jester walk over to the librarian in the corner. He pulls out his knife again the presses it towards her lips.

"Sing something Joyful or I scrape off all her make-up!" Jester says before looking at his goons. "This may take a while." He joked with his goons.

"Ummm…"Timothy thought. "Life and death and love and birth, and peace and war on the planet Earth. Is there anything that's worth more than peace and love on the planet Earth…" Tim said. One of the goons holds up a small black box in his hand and says:

"Got it!" He shouted. Jester smiles and throws the librarian to the ground.

"Good, lets get out of here before Batman and that foxy chick comes." Jester says as he pulls out a light from his holster the sets some books on fire. He then throws the book at a bookcase that his goons covered in gasoline before the raid. The book case quickly starts to burn as Jester and his goons leave the library, they also locked the door. Once gone Tim runs over to the doors and tried to open them but couldn't, his efforts were useless.

"SHIT!" Tim shouted, he then looks at the librarian. "Is there another exit?"

"No! That was the only one, expect for the windows, but were on the third floor." She says.

"Were all doomed!" A student shouted. Tim growls as he kicks and bangs at the door with all his might. After three kicks he decided to charge at it so he runs to the end of the library till his heels was against the wall. He then runs towards the door shoulders first, he didn't hit the door. The doors opened before he could, instead he hits a window that was across the door but he only cracked it. He looks over his shoulder and saw Vaporlock and Batman.

"Oh thank god! Dude! There this guy name Jester and he-Not know Tim!" Batman shouted. "Evacuate the kids and teacher with Vaporlock out of the building, I need to find a way to turn on the sprinklers." He tells Tim. The young boy nods and runs back into the library with Vaporlock to help his fellow classmates.

(Selina and Alfred)

"I hope Bruce is okay." Selina says as she stare sat the television with Alfred sitting next to her.

"Bruce is fine Miss Wayan, your husband has a talent for avoiding trouble." He tells the woman sitting next to him. Selina smiles at Alfred and nods her head.

"Yea, but not ALL trouble." She says as she rubs her belly. Alfred see's this and sighs.

"I feel horrible, not telling master about your…pregnancy." Alfred says.

"I know, and I am sorry for making you not tell Bruce, but I am not ready to tell him yet." Selina says. "Or if I want this child."

"Why do you not want it?"

"I don't know, I just get the feeling that, if I give birth then…something that's a part of me will end. I don't know how to explain this feeling but I can't let Bruce know about the baby." Selina says as she rubs her stomach even more. "I don't even know if Bruce can handle having another kid. I mean, Dick been missing for a week and Tim been depressed, is bring another child into this home really a good idea?"

"Miss Selina I-" Alfred was silenced when someone knocked on the door. Selina looks at Alfred with a worried face.

"Bruce said not to open the door…"Selina says. Alfred nods his head. The two did not move from the couch until they heard Timothy singing by the door. They then heard a knock. Selina sighs in relief.

"Oh, its just time!" Selina says as she walks over to the door, she reaches for the knob buts stops when she sense something off.

"Tim! Where's your house keys?" Selina asked but he did not a response. Selina backs away from door. The knocking noise happens again but this time Selina ignores it until she hears a saw like sound sawing its way through the door. Selina gasps and runs away from the door while shouting:

"Alfred!" She shouted as she runs back into Bruce office. The old butler stares at her strangely.

"Is something the matter?"

"Someone is trying to break in! Their sawing the door down!" Selina shouted. Alfred quickly gets up from his seat on the couch and runs over to a book shelf at the end pf the room. Selina closes the door and locks it in hope that the intruders don't come it, it was then something click to her. She walks over to Bruce's phone then started to dial someone number.

"Come on…" She spoke, hoping that someone would answer.

"Hello? Selina why are you calling?"

"Oh my god, help us! Someone breaking into our home and-" before Selina could finish her sentence the phone line was cut off. She drops the phone and takes a deep breath as Alfred pushes the book case over in front of the door, putting a block in front of it. Selina grabs her stomach before she pukes on the floor. Alfred runs over to her:

"Miss Wayan we must be quite." Alfred says before he turns off the lights of the room then moves Selina to a corner away from the door. "Just stay silent."

"Okay…" Selina whispered as she closes her eyes and tries to relax herself. She could hear footsteps all around the mansion, they were propyl taking all of Bruce's fancy stuff. She hears footsteps coming closer and closer until they stopped right in front of the door to the room. Her eyes widen in fear as the knob starts to twist and turn violently. She then hears a knock on the door:

"Selina…"

"That voice…" Selina spoke as she stands up. "Dick?" She asked herself as she walks over to the door to the door but did not open it because Alfred stops her before she could even touch the knob. Two seconds later she heard loud crashing sounds in the area and mean groaning in the pain. After a few minutes of the sounds of destruction Selina heard a voice she knew well.

"Selina! Selina its okay to come out now!" A voice shouted.

"Diana?" Selina says as she opens the door and say Diana and superman in the room. Super man was throwing each clown goon out the window.

"Selina, you're okay!" Diana says as she runs over to Selina and hugs the black haired woman. "How did you get here so fast!? And how did…" Selina says as she points to superman.

"Oh, I found him on my way here!" Diana said as she points to superman. The male in the red speedo nods his head.

"When a civilian is in need I am there." Superman says as he tries to be heroic. Selina just stared at the man.

"Okay…" Selina says.

"Um…" Diana started. "Sweetie we-I mean I have to go, I have work to do, I will call you later!" Diana says right before she runs out the front door. Superman just looks at the two before saying himself:

"I must leave, people need me, good day!" He says before flying out the window. Selina stared at the window he flew out for a couple of seconds before looking at Alfred to say:

"I wonder if Clark knows that I know that he and Diana are superman and wonder-woman?" Selina asked, making the old butler in front of her fall to the ground in shock, and why wouldn't he be, took Bruce seven years to figure who Batman and Diana was in their real life's. It took Selina a couple of seconds.

(In an unknown room)

Jester was leaning up against the wall that was painted yellow with a cross over his head. In front of him was a woman with pitch black hair and 1960's secretary glasses. She looked pissed off.

"You missed one." She spoke as she looks down to her feet in anger. Jester nods his head.

"Forgive me mother, the…god-man came…I had to escape. I came straight down here." Jester says. The woman looks at him then walks over to him. Her heels clicks on the black and white tile as she towards him. When in distance, she slaps him across the face, making the male fall to the ground and moan in pain.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" She shouted. "We are trying to make a paradise here. What if they followed you? What if they put a tracker on you?"

"I'm sorry, I panicked…" Jester moaned in pain as he begins to cry. The woman just sighs before saying:

"Look, you did mommy proud and brought the Anti-user to us, now we can move to step 7. But first, your rewards." She says, making Jester look up at her with happy eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked. Jester smiles from ear to ear.

Kikkie: My own villain, Jester! I am so happy! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed yourself! Plz review, so sorry for the long wait.


End file.
